The Striptease on the Camera
by fictitiousgirl08
Summary: Bones is tired of waiting for Booth, so she decides to seduce him with a little help from their webcams.


**A/N:** Right, so I was going for some hot, kinky B/B webcam action and well, as stories tend to do, it took on a life of its own and wound up decidedly sweeter than I'd planned, but I'm reasonably pleased with the outcome, so hopefully you are too! Here's a little one-shot B/B smut to liven your day as we wait for the season finale and all that it may bring.

And don't worry, I am working on "The Ache in the Heart," it's just taking far longer than I imagined.

**Spoilers:** Blink and you'll miss it spoiler for the 100th episode, otherwise wholly AU.

**Disclaimer:** The usual - I do not own them, I do not profit. I merely get inspired and have them make sweet, sweet love.

**Warning: This story contains adult themes and webcam action between B&B. If such content offends you, or if you are under the age of 18 (or legal age in your country), please stop reading now.**

* * *

Temperance Brennan had had enough of waiting. It had been ten and a half months since her last sexual encounter. Ten and a half long months of longing for the feel of a (particular) man's hands sliding down her body. Of yearning to feel the bliss of spiraling towards an orgasm. Of experiencing the gloriousness of a man thrusting in and out of her over, and over, and over again. Ten and a half months since she had begun to wonder what it might be like to break the laws of physics. And she was done waiting. Tonight, after ten and a half long months of waiting and five years of sexual tension, she was going to issue an invitation that left no room for ambiguity or doubt. She never minced words in any other area of her life, so why should she do so here, when it came to seeking sexual gratification with a certain partner of hers?

Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for whatever was to come, then she walked over to the desk, opened her computer, and pressed call. If things went to plan, it would be a _very_ interesting night indeed.

* * *

Booth had just about finished getting ready for bed when he heard the beep of the video conferencing system on his laptop. Walking over to the desk, he flipped open the screen and waited for the connection to be established. The only person who would call him at 11:45 at night was Bones, but he couldn't understand why she didn't just come down the hall and tell him about whatever insight had crossed her mind about their latest case. They were in the same hotel, after all, so why bother with video chat?

As the video feed came to life, Booth found himself decidedly confused. Instead of his partner's familiar face looking back at him, he found himself looking at her room. The lights were dim, and Bones was nowhere to be seen. _That's odd_, he thought_,_ but quickly brushed aside his confusion, figuring that she must be getting together whatever evidence she wanted to show him or something.

What he was not prepared for, however, was the sudden appearance of Bones on the screen. Her back was to the camera, and it puzzled him that she seemed to be making no move to sit down at the desk to begin their conversation.

"Bones?" he called out. "What's up? Bones?"

She did not seem to be able to hear him, so he decided to disconnect the call, figuring she must have called by mistake. His hand reached for the mouse when suddenly it froze, mid-motion.

There, in front of his eyes, stood his partner, Temperance Brennan, the woman he had loved and worshipped for years. And she appeared to be unbuttoning her shirt.

_Oh, shit_.

He knew he should look away. He knew that he should be a good person and turn off that camera immediately if not out of decency, out of concern for his mortal soul. But God have mercy upon him, he could not.

He watched, mouth hanging open, as her arms moved lower and lower, each subtle movement indicating another button opened, and he found himself harder than he had ever thought possible. That he could not see each inch of pale, white skin as it revealed itself tormented him, and so his mind filled in the way she'd allow him a teasing glimpse, the sides of her breasts encased in some sinfully delicious piece of lingerie just visible if she moved the right way.

_What are you doing? _his conscience screamed. _This is Bones, you bastard. Do you think she has any idea that you're sitting here, watching her like some perv? If you had a shred of decency left in you, you'd turn the computer off right now. _

But he couldn't. He did not have the strength of will to look away. He also knew that the image of Bones unbuttoning her shirt with her back to him would remain burned into his mind forever more.

And then she dropped the shirt, slowly revealing the length of her entire upper body, and he was gone. He had seen nothing more than her back but he was a complete goner. This wasn't lust, this was something far, far more powerful, and he felt helpless to resist.

He fought the urge to moan, terrified she'd realize she'd been undressing for an audience. _She'll never speak to you again after she hands you the ass-whipping of a lifetime, and you'll deserve it_.

When she turned around to reveal perfect, round breasts filling a black bra made _ohfuckyeah_ of almost transparent lace that offered the tiniest hint of dusky nipples underneath, Booth nearly came in his pants.

This had to stop. He had to stop before he gave himself away or did something that would jeopardize their relationship. This was a violation and it had to stop.

He had managed to summon the strength to turn off the computer when his mind registered that Bones was now gliding her hands over the flat planes of her stomach before bringing them up to gently squeeze her breasts. She obviously delighted in the way the roughness of the lace felt against her nipples, her pleasure indicated by a long, low moan that Booth knew would haunt his dreams for months to come. He watched, transfixed, as the most gorgeous woman he had ever known teased herself, one hand slipping into her bra, pinching her nipple lightly, causing another throaty moan.

_Oh, fuck. You are definitely going to hell. _

When she delicately undid her black slacks and then turned her back to the camera to step out of them, his mind felt like it might short-circuit. The most perfect ass he had ever seen came into view, clad in underwear that matched her bra: barely-there, almost see-through black lace. He'd admired her ass countless times before, but _holy shit_, the real deal was a million times better. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, and he decided then and there that the sight of Temperance Brennan, Bones, his Bones, standing there, clad only in lacy black underwear and heels was the fucking hottest thing he had _ever_ seen.

_Fuck_. He bit his lip, hard, to control his moan, and gave into temptation as his hand slid down to his crotch to caress his aching cock. To his stunned amazement, Bones turned around again, and provided he wasn't hallucinating in his horny delirium, began to sway gently from side to side, her hands running lower and lower down her body unti…_ohhh fuck, yeah_. One finger slid inside her panties, teasing her clit gently as she moaned again.

"_Ohh, Booth. Ahh, yes, Booth, just like that. Feels so good."_

He froze. Somehow, his mind registered that she had said his name. She had said his name as a moan. A sexually charged, husky moan. She had said his name as a sexually charged, husky moan _while touching her clit._

Without thinking, he pushed himself away from the desk and bolted out of his room, sprinting down the hall to room 402. He knocked on the door, fighting the urge to break it down as the seconds ticked by in what felt like an eternity. Tonight would change everything, and the gravity of the situation wasn't lost on him even as he waited with bated breath for her to open the door.

* * *

Brennan had shut her eyes as she pleasured herself, fantasizing about Booth. Her Booth, with his strong hands that roughed up suspects that got too friendly with her, with his strong hands that smoothed her hair as he hugged her. She imagined him using those hands all over her, driving her to indescribable heights of pleasure. It had taken an incredible force of will not to look openly at his face, to see how he was reacting to each gesture and move she made, but she had managed, somehow. She could not give the game up now, not before she had driven him completely out of control. He'd drawn that damned line all those years ago, and she'd had enough of it, but she knew he wouldn't cross it unless she made that tightly held control of his snap. As she waited to see how long it would take to break him, she contended herself with touching her throbbing clit, achingly, slowly, imagining him pleasuring her instead, taking immense satisfaction in the increasingly labored breathing coming through the speakers. She reached such dizzying heights in her private that she missed seeing Booth leaving his side of the computer screen.

The knock on the door startled her back to reality, and a feline smile graced her lips as she realized she had achieved her objective. The knowledge that Booth was out there, waiting for her was heady, intoxicating. The moment she opened the door and saw the fire in his eyes, she knew things would never be the same again. But she didn't care. She wanted this. God, how she wanted this. Them. Booth, in her bed, loving her, fucking her, teaching her how to break the laws of physics.

* * *

They stood silent for several moments, staring at each other, each gauging the other's arousal but too afraid to speak and break the spell. Finally, Booth spoke, needing reassurance that he hadn't imagined the whole damn thing before he burned all his bridges.

"Are you sure?"

She did not have the words to tell him how much she wanted him with every fiber of her being, so she simply nodded her head, slowly, deliberately, solemnly as she looked him straight in the eye, her certainty shining through.

It was all the confirmation he needed.

He took two steps to close the distance between them and brought his lips crashing down to hers. This kiss was not sweet, or tender, or any of the ways he had imagined kissing her when she finally came to him. This kiss was pure heat, the culmination of five years of sexual tension coming to a breaking point, the resolution of that night outside the bar when she had run away from him, from them.

Their tongues battled with each other, hungry, demanding, until they broke apart, both gasping for air. Yet, seconds later, he found he could not keep his hands or his lips off of her. She was like a drug. He bit down firmly on her earlobe, tugging it between his teeth and eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from her before doing the same to the side of her gorgeous, slender neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark then using his tongue to soothe the spot over and over again. She dropped her head back to allow him better access, anything to keep his mouth on her body, to have his tongue hitting _that _spot over and over again. They'd barely done anything yet she already felt as though she might explode from the sheer intensity of it all.

She groaned as his tongue reached her collarbone, peppering tiny bites and kisses along it as his hands slid down her body to cup her ass and bring her firmly against his arousal. She ground her hips against his, desperate to increase the pressure and the friction to bring herself some relief but succeeded only in making her moan with pleasure.

Booth brought his lips back up to hers, kissing her again, his tongue flicking at her lips, demanding entrance to her mouth before aggressively thrusting in and out, mimicking the actions of his hips. His hands slid up her bare torso, thumbs rubbing over her nipples which were now so pointed he could feel them through her bra. Breaking away from her lips once more, he proceeded to kiss and lick his way down her throat and down into the valley of her gorgeous breasts. Cupping them in his hands and relishing the way they fit perfectly there, he proceeded to tease her, kissing the tops of her breasts while gently kneading them before divesting her entirely of her bra. As the garment fell away, he took a step back and drank in the sight of her.

"You are beautiful," he whispered, awestruck.

Never in a million fantasies had he imagined she would look like this –rounded breasts topped by coral colored nipples that seemed to beg for his attention. He complied readily with their unspoken demand, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over them, making her gasp with pleasure, never taking his eyes from her face. Bending his head, he laved his tongue around one taut peak without actually touching it until he felt her fingers in his hair, silently urging him to move his mouth, and he found he was helpless to refuse her. Looking up into blue eyes now drowned by inky pupils, he let his lips hover just above her nipple, lightly brushing his lips back and forth before finally sucking it firmly into his mouth.

Brennan thought she might die of pleasure. The feel of Booth's mouth on her breasts was nothing short of exquisite, and he seemed to know exactly how to drive her insane. At last, she could not take it anymore, and pulled him back up to her lips for a kiss. As she kissed him, she let her hands roam over his back and down to the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging his shirt up and sliding her hands over his firm abdomen, delighting in the low growl he made when she ran her fingers over his nipples in an exploratory fashion. He helped her in her quest to divest him of his shirt, and when they had rid him of the offending article and he brought his arms around her again, they both gasped at the sensation of skin touching skin.

Picking her up, Booth groaned in delight as he felt her legs wrap themselves around his waist as he moved them towards her bed. They fell backwards in a tumble, his weight pinning her deliciously into the mattress. He propped himself up on his arms and gazed down at her, his adoration plain to see. He had yearned for this moment for so long, and now it was real – here was his Bones, auburn hair spread out on the white pillowcase as she lay under him, and he couldn't resist reaching out to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. The tenderness of the gesture nearly undid Brennan, and she pulled his head down to hers. Their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss, tongues exploring, tasting, and when Booth reached up to cup her face gently with his hands, Brennan's heart overflowed with happiness.

They continued to kiss, their lips saying everything that words could not, and as their hands began to roam over each other's bodies once more, exploring and learning each other in this new way, their passion increased. Booth growled in Brennan's ear as she brushed her hand over his hard cock when she removed his sweatpants, and he in turn drew the most erotic mewling noises he had ever heard a woman make as he ran a single finger down her stomach until he reached her clit. Teasing her, he refused to make contact, settling instead for lightly brushing his finger over her swollen lips and over the smoothness of her inner thighs before pulling her panties off.

"Booth, please," she begged.

"Please what?" he asked, wanting to hear her say the words.

She whimpered in frustration. "Oh god, please, just touch me."

"Like this?" he flashed her a wicked grin, his eyes dark with passion as he watched her face to observe her reaction as his finger swiped down her clit in a firm stroke before returning to apply gentle pressure with the pad of his thumb.

"Ohh, yes. More, please, Booth, more."

He obliged her willingly, stroking over her sensitive clit, rubbing in slow circles designed to torment her. He was rewarded for his efforts by watching his usually articulate partner reduced to incoherent babbling, and when he suddenly slid two fingers deep inside her slick depths, she arched off the bed in pleasure.

"Ohh god, yes!" she screamed.

Her mind had long ago gone blank as she became incapable of focusing on anything except the feel of Booth using his hands to bring her to ecstasy. Reality exceeded any of her wildest fantasies, and when she felt his fingers thrust inside her, she nearly exploded. But damn him, he seemed to know exactly how to drive her wild while keeping her poised right on the precipice of blinding pleasure, and then suddenly, _ohmygod_, he was using his tongue on her, licking and sucking at her aching clit while beginning to move his fingers, curling them up at just the right angle, and Brennan swore she saw stars as she hurtled into oblivion, screaming his name as she came.

She was so wet, so sexy, so gorgeous. He had never met another woman like her and he knew he never would. He watched as she returned to Earth, her eyes still glazed with pleasure, and he couldn't resist leaning in to give her a gentle kiss.

"Hey there," he said in a soft voice. "Welcome back. Did you have fun?"

"I find I lack an appropriate superlative to describe my orgasm," Brennan confessed, and Booth felt himself fall a little more in love with her.

He flashed his trademark grin at her before remarking, "well, you could always settle for saying 'Booth, you are a sex god of unimaginable skill.'

She reached up to stroke the side of his face, studying the face of this man who represented everything good in the world to her before replying in her usual serious tone, "Though I find it absurd to call you a sex god, I will concede that you are highly skilled as a lover." She smiled at him, her eyes soft with love and happiness and a hint of laughter. "Besides," she continued, "the reality of your skill as a lover is far greater than I had ever imagined it might be based on a purely anthropological assessment of your likely sexual prowess as an alpha male."

Booth's mind had gotten quite adept at interpreting Bones-speak, but he got tripped up on the last little bit. "Besides, the reality of your skill as a lover is far greater than I had ever imagined it might be based on a purely anthropological assessment of your likely sexual prowess as an alpha male."_Wait…had she just told him in squint-speak that she fantasized about him?_

"Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?"

"That last thing you said, say that again."

"What?"

"You know, that last thing you said, about my likely sexual prowess as an alpha male."

"Oh." Brennan paused for a moment, considering how to best rephrase her thoughts, her brow wrinkling in one of the countless little Bones-y gestures Booth had come to love about her.

"All I meant was that I have always imagined and assumed that you would be a good lover, because part of the alpha male's status is dependent on his sexual prowess, and I can now say with certainty that not only was I correct in my assumption, but your skill far exceeds anything I imagined."

"Bones, are you saying you fantasized about me?" _Please God_, he prayed silently,_ do not let this be another dream_.

Her cheeks took on a rosy hue as a light flush spread over them. "You could put it that way, I suppose. It's only natural, I mean, you are an extremely attractive man, and we have what Angela calls 'zesty chemistry,' so…"

Her words were cut off by an overjoyed Booth kissing her senseless as he pulled her in closer to him, their limbs tangling up in each other. When they finally broke apart again, Booth splayed his hands on her hips, positioning her at just the right angle and pressing himself against her hot, wet entrance, pausing a moment until their eyes locked before sliding inside her in one smooth stroke. At contact, they both groaned, emotions sweeping over both of them like a tidal wave. It took them mere moments to find the perfect rhythm, and Brennan thought the sound of Booth groaning her name into her ear as she grabbed his ass and pushed him deeper was almost outrageously erotic.

"Oh, Bones, Bones, babe, you feel so tight around me, but it feels so damn good. We fit together perfectly, see?" He angled himself and thrust in to her, hitting her G-spot over and over again until all she could do was moan his name as she spiraled out of control into the most blinding orgasm she had ever experienced. Wave upon wave of pleasure crashed through her body as she yelled,

"Oh, Booth. Oh Booth, so good. So good." She shattered, followed moments later by him, spilling himself deep inside her as he called out her name.

They held onto each other as they returned to reality, his head resting on the pillow beside hers. "Oh babe," he murmured against her hair, "I love you."

_Shit. _ His mind snapped back to reality. _Did I really just say that? Shit, shit, shit. Smooth, Seel, real smooth. _He pulled back, terrified he would see panic and fear in her eyes, but all he saw was the sheen of tears.

"I know," she said, quietly, "I know." She gave him one of those soft, mysterious Bones smiles and then she said the words he never thought he'd ever hear her say. "I love you, too."

His astonishment was palpable. "You do?"

She smiled at him again. "You taught me to believe in love. You taught me to believe that love is possible."

They kissed again, a slow, leisurely kiss, unhurried now that they knew there would countless kisses like this in the years to come.

They wrapped themselves up in each other, limb over limb, her head on his chest, his head resting on top of hers, fingers intertwining with each other, both reveling in the utter perfection of this, of _them_. Before they knew it, they dozed off, exhausted from the emotions of the night but bathed in the contented glow of love.

* * *

A few hours later, Bones awoke, and sensed through his breathing patterns that Booth was awake as well. She marveled at how she could read his body like this, to know him so well.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I'm glad my seduction plan worked."

"Your what?" Booth couldn't help his tone of surprise as he propped himself up a bit and looked down into guileless blue eyes staring back at him.

"My plan of seduction." Bones noted the utterly perplexed look on Booth's face. "The webcam," she clarified.

Suddenly it all made sense. The call, the way she'd had her back to him, the slow, deliberate undressing. He'd known, on some level, he realized, because the first thing he'd asked her (as she stood clad before him in her underwear and heels) was "are you sure?"

_Holy shit._

Bones had done a striptease on camera. For him. To seduce _him_.

"Did you like it?" she asked him, a little uncertain of how to read his mood.

He scooped her into his arms and rolled on top of her again.

"Oh hell yeah babe, I liked it. And now," he said, dipping down to nip her lips softly, I'm going to show you," he gave her another kiss, "over" another light kiss, "and over" another peck, "and over again just how much I liked it." With that he kissed her deeply and set about showing the love of his life, his Bones, all the love and gratitude he felt for the privilege of sharing the rest of his life with her.

**The end**


End file.
